My Mom Found Happiness
by MarianaO
Summary: It is Sally Jackson's wedding day.


Ya…sorry about that whole girly part when Percy's describing his mom… I had to have it in there…I _am_ a girl! Well, actually, I think a lot of this is obviously written by a girl… oh well, I still think it's a good story… I hope you do too! OK. I kind of need help finishing this because, obviously, it's not perfect or going anywhere. Ideas?

My Mom Found Happiness

I stared at mirror. Today would be a good day. Nothing can go wrong. I was sitting in a room with my mom, looking gorgeous in that white dress. She wanted to talk to me.  
"Percy, I want to thank you for being so great about this," My mom said, getting teary eyed. "I don't know what I could have done to deserve a son as good as you."  
"Mom, I'm really not that great," I blushed. "You have put up with so much of my problems that all I want for you is to be happy and if Paul does that then I see nothing wrong with you getting married."  
"Annabeth is so lucky to have a man like you as a boyfriend."  
Now she was really making me turn pink. "Mom, stop, I'm not that wonderful, you're delusional."  
She was just about to complain when we heard a little knock on the door.  
"Ms. Jackson, are you ready? We're waiting for you." It was Annabeth.  
"Come in, don't be shy." Annabeth walked through the door and I couldn't breathe. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a gold goddess type of dress, one that flowed and was floor length with the braided straps and waist. Her hair was curled and pulled up in a style so beautiful, I couldn't even describe.  
"What, Seaweed Brain? What's wrong?" she questioned.  
"I think Percy needs to pull up his jaw and stop staring at you like a piece of meat." My mom embarrassed both of us.  
"Anyway, Percy, we need you to walk me down so your mom can walk down." I linked arms with Annabeth and we headed down the hall and outside into Madison Square Garden.  
A lot of people I knew were here. The Stoll brothers, Nico di Angelo, Thalia and her hunters, Rachel Dare, and a bunch of gods. Poseidon was going to walk my mom down the aisle. Awkward, right?  
Everything was blue. Blue chair covers, blue flowers, blue dresses, blue ties, blue cake.  
Annabeth and I took our seats in the front row next to Zeus and the other 11 major gods. The music started. My mom stepped out in her white dress with her blue flowers and blue heels with the red sole (AN: PLEASE tell me you know what kind of shoes I'm talking about! Oh, you don't? Fines then, they are Christian Louboutin. Girly, yes I know.) My parents walked down the aisle toward Paul. I know, sounds crazy. They reached the end of the aisle and Poseidon sat down next to me.  
We went through the ceremony. Blah, blah, blah, anyone object, no, blah, blah, blah, do you Sally Jackson take Paul Blofis as your lawful wedded husband till death do you part, I do, do you Paul Blofis take Sally Jackson as your lawful wedded wife till death do you part, I do, blah, blah, blah, you may now kiss your bride.  
Finally it was time for the little surprise the kids planned just for my mom. We pulled out the blue silly string and silly strung the hell out of Madison Square Garden. The gods and other guests watched with slight amusement. My mom was definitely surprised but not angry, fortunately.  
Annabeth and I got really into it. We were spraying each other till her outfit was ruined. Annabeth got really mad at that.  
"SEAWEED BRAIN, YOU RUINED MY DRESS!" Crap. I really didn't think she'd be that pissed since she wasn't really the type of girl who cared about that.  
"Annabeth, you still look beautiful. But if you don't want to look festive, fine. Lemme take it off you." I tried fixing the problem but she just got madder. Athena had to take over.  
"Percy, that was a fun surprise, and I'm pretty sure all you demigods were up to the challenge. But did you guys think about who would have to clean it up afterwards?" my mom questioned.  
"Umm, ya, see the thing is…We were kind of hoping the gods would clean it up, seeing as they're all powerful and stuff…"  
Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Did you really think that?"  
"Ya, well, I was kind of hoping…"  
My mom looked at Poseidon, desperate to just have the mess done with. "Fine. Gods let's clean this up and get it done so we could leave." My dad gave in. Before you could blink your eyes, the mess was gone. 


End file.
